War with cream
by SSOTVDG
Summary: RE-DONE! AU! Lucius Malfoy- Owner Of DOMIVUS magazine and STEIN productions-two multi-billionare companies. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter are two male models about to enter a world of more fame and odd times. SShp-MAIN, kinda-TRhp and DMhp.NC-17! SLASH/YAOI


_**Title: War with cream**_

_**pairing: Tom X Harry (kinda...) Severus X Harry (implied Seamus X Hagrid)[LOL]**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Prompt/challenge: Severus, Harry, whipped cream.**_

_**characters: Harry, Tom, Seamus, Hagrid, Draco, Severus.**_

_**Notes~ AU, OOC... etc...**_

_**6-21-10 (Re-uploaded) fixed and added to, became multi-chapter-ed.**_

This meant war, and everyone in the room knew it.

Harry Potter and Tom Morvolo Riddle glared daggers at each other, the room of cowering people feeling the thick tension strung through the air. The room was so tense that the tension that hung was palpable- you could practically reach out, take a hand full and stuff it in your pocket. The identical, and most particularly narly, scowls where set dead in the two faces of Harry and tom- their angelic faces becoming fierce, not marred by ugliness.

Silence resounded in the room... it would always be like this when they came face to face. Silent, waiting for each other to take the first move only to counter it. No one dared step between the two... and as always the 'now or never' sign always flashed to fade before one of them escaped the wrath of the other... but today each where feeling particularly mean; deranged even.

Suddenly a loud bubbly male voice shot through the room "Okay, okay! Yesss~ You two, why do you always do that! Get the green screen! Get the green screen" the bubbly voice chided... Tom and Harry both regarding each other now with mock-ignorance, both watching for any sudden movements to snark about. The bubbly man huffed and glared at the two men "You move, or I put you in the worst situation."

Not willing to move, their stubbornness rooting them to the spot, the bubbly man giggled giddily "Right! That's good, don't listen to Seamus, why should you!" a pause "HAAAGRIIID!" The excited male, Seamus, yelled... and instantly both _then_ wanted to move. Seamus chuckled as a big man, easily mistaken as a giant, came walking into the room with a cup "'Ey! Quit givin' se'mus a har' time an' get yer asses int'a room six and seven! Change! Shoo!"

The two male models glared at the bubbly man before regarding the man they both feared with disdain. The two headed behind the giant of a man, seething at each other before haughtily breaking there hatred bubble- stalking away from each other to their respective dressing rooms.

Several moments later two furious male models came storming out and up to Seamus, yelling at the man. A grunt from the mini-giant, Hagrid, had them silent. Seamus giggled at his giant of a boyfriend and gave the two males in front of him- clad in only towels- a stern look. "You-..." he pointed to Harry "Were specially requested for this job while you-..." he pointed to Tom "...Where ordered specially. You where both chosen because of the look Mr. Malfoy wanted on his new campaign."

The two men tried to hide there shock of the mention of Lucius Malfoy, but failed as Seamus continued "Yep. That's right. Lucius Malfoy. His son Draco (who will be supervising the shoot and directing most of it) is here, making sure you two do not kill each other. The line is to appeal to women and gay men. Now, be nice." the man said before pushing the two men into the shoot room behind them.

Upon entry a woman came by, directed them to the shoot area and a blonde Adonis approached them. "Draco Malfoy." the man said and stuck his hand out, Tom rushed to the greeting "Im Tom Riddle." he said smiling and shaking the mans hand. The blondes interest in him wavered at his name before he caught sight of Harry as he stepped out from behind Tom. The green eyed raven lightly extended his hand and the blondes stance wavered.

"You're Harry Potter." the man said almost awe struck before snapping out of it "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry blushed lightly "Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Its nice to meet you to Mr. Malfoy." the blonde smiled at him "Please, call me Draco." again, Harry smiled and blushed.

They separated from the blonde and Tom was seething as they walked into the bright light at the center of the room, both waiting instruction.

Draco sat behind the lights, observing them momentarily before speaking "Assume a natural position."

Tom was the first to move, and he took a seat on the black sued couch - but not before ripping his towel off and tossing it- spread his legs and leaned forward slightly. A picture was snapped and before Tom could move again Draco spoke "No, stay. Harry, position how you feel would look good with Mr. Riddle." Harry was taken slightly aback by the command, but followed it anyways.

Not wanting to be out done, Harry,- in a bold move to copy tom- let his towel fall from his slender hips before strutting over to Riddle.

The tanned man walked up to Tom, pondering momentarily before grinning wickedly. He kneeled between toms legs- to the mans surprise- and hugged him like a lover... but before a picture was taken Harry flipped them over so Tom was on top of him. Their legs where slightly tangled, Harry's hands- one on toms shoulder, the other trapped under toms hand- while Tom caught himself. There naked bodies just right- there cocks pressing against each other as they layed in their position on the floor.

The two where both where taken aback by the fact they both had a semi-hard on... and then the camera snapped. The picture was perfect, and to Draco- it oozed what his father wanted: their eyes where ablaze with lust and hate, bodies perfect, and they seemed to fit so perfectly together. It made Draco hard just think about it, let alone _see_ it... and he was definitely doing that.

...and in feeling his cock swell he clapped his hands "Marvelous!" he said with lusty enthusiasm.. and the room became quite for several seconds. Tom stared almost bewildered at the younger model beneath him and Harry smirked before sitting himself fully on the little sofa.

"Okay... give me something more erotic, lustful... load every emotion into it... flow with it. I need several more pictures."

Tom caught the upper hand this time and roughly shoved Harry down into the couch- hips to hips- there cocks touching again, toms hand around Harry's throat... **snap!** a picture taken...

Harry growled and pushed the man off. Tom stood with his momentum and Harry fumbled for balance, resulting in Harry on his knees in front of tom- one of his hands on the older mans chest, the other Tom hand securely by the wrist. **Snap**, another picture.

Tom tried pulling Harry up, but the raven had rebelled and pulled on the older man... The ended up with Harry on his back on the floor, Tom smirking and sitting on the couch with his forearms on his thighs, hands dangling between his thighs as he smugly stared at harry. The younger male glared before throwing his head back- distracting Tom as he began reaching between his legs-...** Snap!** The third picture.

...Harry grabbed one of the dangling hands and pulled forcefully- making Tom topple over onto him. Just as Harry was flipping them over- his leg mid air, hands grabbed by toms hands...** Snap!** Yet another erotic picture taken.

Harry landed on toms groin and they both gasped- cock fully hard as Tom gripped Harry's hips. The younger male threw his head back and moaned at all the contact- mouth haven fallen open in an 'O' and **Snap! **A picture that had Draco, Harry, and Tom's cock painfully hard.

The tumbled together for many moments after- each trying to gain the upper hand in there battle of hate turned into sexual dominance.

They ended up panting- absent mindedly rutting against each other with Harry on the floor and Tom atop of him.

They thrust together like this- hate fueling the sexual tension, and neither of them heard Draco's discreet cough... so they continued on:

Tom had a firm grip on Harry's neck and wrists while the younger boy squirmed and moaned. The older male thrust their hips together sensually- rocking them at a heated pace. Their cocks rubbed together- slicked by pre-cum, as they rotated and ground their cocks together. Moans and grunts filled the air until finally they heard a loud 'pop' and they stopped to see.

There- by the lights stood Harry's lover, Severus Snape with a exploded can of whipped cream covering his naked chest- remnants of the can leaking in the mans hand.

As ironic as it was all three men with erections felt a pang of exhilaration at the sight of the dripping whipped cream and the sexy man dripping the sweet substance.

The position probably the cause of this mess... because Severus clearly saw his young lover being dominated by one Tom Riddle and an onlooker of one Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't say he didn't like the position, but quickly scrambled away from the older man that was atop of him and went to his lover. The younger boy _thought_ he'd be getting berated by his lover (Who was one year older than Tom), but then Severus smirked at Harry.

Harry was at a loss of words at the turn of events, and suddenly Harry had wiped cream smeared over his chest. He gaped at his lover before turning to face a standing (and still erect Tom) as well as an equally erect Draco Malfoy, who was smirking.

The younger boy turned curious and slightly frightened eyes to his lover to see the man wipe himself of the cream before spraying Harry down with the un-ruptured can of whipped cream. He gaped at Severus, but the man gave a dark chuckle. "Give us a few moments?" the man said huskily and the two males left. Draco swatting at his ass while Tom looked confused as all hell, but still erect and wanting.

Harry focused on his lover and shivered with anticipation "Severus?" he asked nervously and the man smirked wickedly before pushing him up against the wall. A few moments later Harry was being turned to face the wall- a pair of warm and slightly sticky hands spreading his firm ass cheeks apart to reveal a tiny pink hole.

Harry shivered at the feeling before tensing and moaning lowly as he felt whipped cream slicked fingers circling his hole. One of Severus' fingers pushed into Harry and the boy gasped- whimpering almost inaudibly as the one finger thrust into his tight hole. The fingers movement increased before slowing- slipping all the way out before two fingers entered Harry's stretching hole- making the boy groan at the slight sting.

"Severus..." the boy panted, pushing his ass back into His lovers hand- trying to fuck himself on the long elegant fingers buried in his ass. Harry absently thought about the third finger usually used to stretch and prepare him... before he was being slammed into, the hard and throbbing cock of his lover thrusting ruthlessly into him.

"Oh gods!" Harry screamed at the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through him and Severus growled at the boy, groaning as Harry tightened his muscles- jerking in pleasure. The mans hands running up Harry's cream slicked chest before descending onto Harry's cock.

The boy practically screamed out a moan, followed by a whimper, as Severus pounded into him- thrusting his cock into the boy as hard as he could, rotating his hips periodically to deliver maximum pleasure. One of Severus' hands tugging and squeezing the boys aching cock as he roughly pounded into the willing boy- slamming into his younger lovers prostate with every thrust of his big dick. A mewl escaped the Younger mans lips as the hand left his cock but moaned as both of Severus' hands grabbed his hips and the brutal, but oh-so pleasurable, ass- pounding of a life time began.

Severus squeezed Harry's cock as he thrust in as fast as he could and within moments Harry screamed his release- white ropes of cum splattering the wall he was facing.

A few more rough thrusts and Severus pulled out, leaving the boy feeling empty. Harry gasped and turned around quickly as to get his lover back inside of him to feel Severus' warm cum fill him to the brim- but he all he saw was his lover smirking. Harry then mewled because Snape's tongue and fingers attacked his nipples, cleaning the boys chest of the cream.

Severus- leaning over to lick and nip at Harry's hard nipples- groaned and sucked as he fingered the other nipple- wishing to cum deep inside of his lover... but growled and pulled away, leaving Harry to mewl and whine in protest.

Several seconds later Severus chuckled and handed the half full can of cream to his younger lover. Harry, dazed and confused, tilted his head at his lover, Severus whispering "Have fun. We'll continue later." the young mans eyes widened at the implications, the man chuckling before leaving his stunned lover.

...and soon after the young mans lover left both Tom and Draco came back in grinning evilly.

A war indeed.

_**A/N: Okay, so not what any of you expected, yeah? For the whipped cream challenge from moondancer. :) me and the gals thought long and hard before I brought this up... Maybe I'll get you's the 'later' with sev. and Harry... I thought this was good... but maybe not? Tell?**_


End file.
